


The Future?

by Megara_The_Jedi_14



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_The_Jedi_14/pseuds/Megara_The_Jedi_14
Summary: After hanging out with the baseball team one night, Annie and Ty talk about the possibilities of the future.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Ty Townsend, Tyler Townsend/Annie Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Future?

The last time Annie had been in this gym, for something other than school, had been last year when she got drunk for the first time.

Yeah, that wasn’t a fun night to begin with. However, it did begin the early stages of her relationship with Tyler, who was also known as Ty.  
Annie was currently hanging out with the other baseball girlfriends in the bleachers, listening to them talk about what they were probably going to wear at the state game and at prom. Annie put her input every now and then.

Also, she was trying not to drink as much as last year. She knew that the feeling was great, but the hangover was not worth it.  
As the girls began planning the road trip to the state game, Annie looked over to were Ty was standing with his teammates. He looked so at ease with them, laughing at a joke one of them said.  
It brought a small smile to her face.

At that moment, Ty turned his head to see Annie looking at him. He gave her a quick wink and returned back to his conversation.

“-do you think, Annie?” A girl named Cara asked.

Annie quickly looked at the rest of the girls. “Um.. can you repeat the question?”

“What do you think of riding with us to the game?” Cara asked again.

Annie nodded, “Sounds good to me. Do you want meet here at the school?”

Cara looked at the other girls, who all nodded their heads. Cara looked back at Annie, “Yeah, that sounds great. We’ll get into more detail later.” Cara smiled towards the guys, “I want to go dance with my guy.”

Cara got up and walked towards her boyfriend as did some of the others. Annie decided to stay put and just admire her boyfriend from the bleachers. It wasn’t often that she saw him this relaxed with others around. With everything that happened last year with his parents’ divorce, his mom dating his coach (which was still currently happening), and his brother’s accident, it was nice to see him so relaxed.

She could feel herself getting a little tired. It must be because of the alcohol. Annie set the cup down, feeling like she stop drinking altogether. Last year’s drinking incident was not one that she planned on happening again. The hangover the next morning was one of the worst things ever. 

She must’ve been deep in thought because she didn’t even notice that Ty had left his group of friends and had sat down on the bleachers in front of her, facing Annie.

He grabbed a hold of her hand, “Hey, Annie.”

“Oh, hey.” Annie smiled at him, “What’s up?”

“You wanna go?” Ty asked, jerking his head towards the exit.

Annie nodded in reply. Ty stood up and waited for her to collect her purse and grabbed her hand. He led her down the bleachers and towards the door, only pausing momentarily to pick up both of their phones on the way out.

Ty led her to his car, which was a new and different car from last year. His parents gave him a new one after everything that had happened with the plan that this car would, hopefully, get him through college. He opened the door for Annie, waited until she was in, and then closed the door. He, then, went to the driver’s side and got in. 

Ty started driving, however, Annie noticed that it wasn’t in the direction or either of their houses.

“Where are we going?” She asked, sinking a little further into the heated seat.

Ty glanced over at her real quick, only taking his hand off of the steering wheel to grabbed hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. “Nowhere in particular. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you.”

Annie smiled, hoping that Ty didn’t see it. Ty has been trying for the last few weeks to spend more time with her, but with baseball playoffs and little siblings, he wasn’t able to get away. Heck, Annie even came over to help watch Katie, his little sister, but that wasn’t exactly what Ty wanted. 

Not that she blamed him for it. If anything, she’s been picking up extra shifts at her mom’s restaurant to earn some money for things for her camera. It may have helped Ty focus on baseball during playoffs, but it made her miss him a little more.

Ty eventually stopped near the local park. Annie didn’t want to get out of the car and it seemed that neither did Ty. In fact, Ty seemed to be thinking about something. Something serious. It was different than earlier.

After a few moments of silence, Ty asked, “Have you ever thought about the future?”

“You mean like in five years future or tomorrow future?” Annie wondered what brought this on, but remembered that Ty was a senior in high school with full-ride scholarships to some colleges for baseball, but he also had a chance to go to the pro-teams.

“Maybe five to ten years?” Ty looked at her.

“Five years? Hopefully, graduating college,” Annie paused. “Ten years? Possible starting a family. Why?”

Ty started playing with her hand. “Everyone’s asking me what I plan on doing for the rest of my life. If they asked me last year, I would’ve just said baseball.”

“And now?”

Ty looked at Annie with a soft smile, “Now, I’m not sure. I just keep thinking of us and what we could be in five, ten years.”

Annie was shocked. It gave her hope that he had been thinking about her and their future. It was sweet. 

Ty must’ve taken her silence as a bad thing, “I’m not breaking up with you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“No-no, it’s not that.” Annie laughed. “It’s just very sweet to hear that you think of our future.”

“Oh.” Ty laughed, “Well, I’ve been thinking about more recently. Especially, since we’ve barely seen each other and my thoughts were going wild.” 

Annie leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Nice to know you’ve been thinking of me.”

“Well, you’re my girlfriend, I would hope that I would be thinking about you a lot.” Ty looked at the dashboard of his car. “Oh, crap. I gotta get you home before your mom does.” 

Before Ty can reverse the car out of the parking spot, Annie leans over and kisses him, distracting him momentarily. 

“What was that for?” Ty asked, looking over at her in the passenger seat.

“Just for being a great boyfriend.” Annie responded with a smile. 

Ty only smiled and leaned over to return the kiss.


End file.
